fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zeff Yūkaku
|occupation = Wandering Mage |previous occupation = Test Subject |team = None |previous team = |partner = None |previous partner = |base of operations = |status = Active |relatives = Deceased |magic = Arc of Lunacy}} Zeff Yūkaku (幽客 ゼフ Yuukaku Zefu) was a former experiment subject within the . Within the said Bureau, Zeff was experimented on to implement unique magical DNA into him. The experiment was apparently a success, but caused Zeff's mental state to shift into the violent man he currently is. He is heralded as a werewolf among common mages, and searches out for fights in every corner to find the one person who he can submit to. As of now, he is regarded as Lone Wolf (一匹狼 Ippiki Ōkami) Appearance Zeff is a man of exceptional physical fitness, evident with his build and the scars he has achieved over the years. He is known for quite a tall physical stature and a relatively broad build; having a wide shoulder-span, giving him a high level of physical strength. His arms are notably muscular and toned, something which is then reflected in his abdomen as well, as he is shown to possess a complete "six-pack". His physique is very compact, evident through the definition he holds just underneath his chest, which turns into a very prominent V shape nearing his waistline. Though not exceptionally attractive, Zeff has shown possess a rather rough face, and notable facial features that would leave any normal person with a shiver down their spine. This is evident with his rather angular facial structure, prominent nose, and high jawline. His eyes are rather narrow, and are surprisingly small as well, with an evident black color to them. His hair compliments his eyes rather well, being a deep black. It is styled rather messily, and generally let loose in most directions. He is also known to have a rather prominent tattoo on his back, appearing to be an inter-linking pair of black and white wings. As for attire, Zeff is generally very lenient when it comes to it. It doesn't particularly matter to him what he wears, as long as it's comfortable and doesn't get in the way. Resulting from this, he is normally known to wear only lower-body wear, particularly, a pair of dark slacks or jeans. Sometimes, in summer, he will wear a pair of airy shorts instead, or if the climate is unbearable, a pair of boardshorts about thigh-length. Zeff generally travels barefooted, accustomed to the rough terrain in which he travels. Personality Heralded to be the incarnation of war, Zeff has been regarded as an unusual man by all who have met him. He has no sense of compassion, no sense of morality, and all he exists for is the excitement of the fight. Truly, he is a demonic entity that can be compared to the likes of prior to joining Fairy Tail and similar beings. Without any restraint, Zeff exerts his wrath upon the world. He doesn't appear to have any consideration of goals, or the morals of other individuals. What he does possess is sheer bloodlust, and nothing else. He will fight the strongest and weakest, no matter who they are, as long as they appetize his hunger for battle. Reportedly, Zeff is also quite prideful of his own capabilities, in lieu of his tremendous levels of power, he rarely thinks of his opponents as challenging unless they have done something to prove their worth. This was epitomized in his battle against a former Dark Guild Alliance, known as Black Sea Alliance, in which Zeff cut down hundreds of Dark Mages with notorious ease, only allowing for the elite Dark Mages to even try and touch him, believing others to be horribly weak. Zeff will regularly be characterized by the incessant slasher smile that retains on his face. This extends down to his mannerisms. He is relatively cheerful, but is quick to change a topic to one of a fight. He's very aggressive, and will not hesitate to assert dominance over another individual if they do not comply to his demands. He is also extremely reckless, and commonly causes accidents wherever he is because of an unintential release of power. But he rarely pays for things, making it even more of a hassle for any community who does encounter him, as it will commonly be their inns that are absolutely tarnished. Zeff is also an open bi-sexual, having no qualms about who he engages in sexual activity with. He believes that sexual intercourse is another type of battle, and will regularly engage in it for his own pleasure, and to find someone who can truly satisfy him. To this extent, he is also very vulgar, and will openly suggest for others to entertain him in ways more than one. However, he does have a sense of sensitivity, in that he will not force another person to commit such acts with him unless they are completely conscious and will engage with consent, having a small amount of honor and respect for people's private lives. However, in the field of battle, Zeff is an entirely different person. Or rather, he could be considered a more demonic version of himself. Without restrain, he will violently hack at his enemies. He will use only enough power so that his enemies will initially overpower him, but then as he sees them do so, his aura of battle further increases and multiplies his level of power. Eventually, the sheer amount of carnage will be enough to please him, and his opponent will either be drenched in his own and Zeff's blood, or be killed. In any case, he always gives his gratitude for a battle that is particularly fun, before parting ways. History Life of a Test Subject Out in the Open Synopsis Magic and Abilities Arc of Lunacy (癲狂のアーク Tenkyō no Āku): *'Crescent Moon' (三日月 Mikazuki) :*'Crescent Moon: Claws' (三日月螯 Mikazuki Hasami) *'Half Moon' (半月 Hangetsu) *'Full Moon' (満月 Mangetsu) Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Male Category:Males Category:Lost Magic User Category:Independent Mage Category:Bureau of Magical Development